wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nightfall
The Nightfall was originally called the Nightfall Outrunners and was the night elf battalion sent to Outland to eradicate Illidan Stormrage and after the expedition was completed the Outrunners disbanded but a year later the leader Celefos Bearheart reassembled the battalion and merged it into the Cenarion Circle and named it the Nightfall Custodians. Now with the Cataclysm they are simply known as The Nightfall as they are set to directly counter the Twilight's Hammer and the forces of Ragnaos as they trespass into Mount Hyjal seeking to burn down Nordrassil. History When the Alliance Expedition traveled through the Dark Portal it quickly became clear that Illidan Stormrage was controlling the whole world of Outland from Netherstorm in the north to Shadowmoon Valley in the south. Highly regarded night elves were assembled for a meeting in Darnassus to decide how the night elves would act in this expedition. Tyrande Whisperwind and Fandral Staghelm decided that they would assemble an army and send to Outland and by Fandral's will they appointed Celefos to become the leader of the night elf forces in Outland, a force which later came to be known as the Nightfall Outrunners. Fandral Staghelm who has always thought that the night elves needs more expansionism told Celefos that after Illidan had been defeated they would claim some territory in Outland, Celefos being one of Fandral's own students promised that he would do so. The Nightfall Outrunners took part in the progress in Shadowmoon Valley to reach the Black Temple where Illidan Stormrage was located, at the time Celefos wasn't known among the night elves and he didn't have a large troop to work with but in the end they encountered Illidan Stormrage and Celefos along with Sendormeth Shadeleaf were the ones who took the devastating blows from the betrayer. The night elves were far from alone against Illidan as his presence had become a global threat for both Azeroth and Outland, all the mortal races had come to end his reign. When Illidan finally collapsed on the stone floor his former jailor and now executioner walked up to him and delivered the final blow. She handed out the various treasures Illidan possessed, except the blades of Azzinoth which she would take care of herself, she gave Celefos and the sentinel Rhenerina Nightwish the task to deliver Illidan's signet ring to Tyrande Whisperwind and bring the news of Illidan's fall. After the death of Illidan the time had come for Celefos to fulfill his promise to Fandral Staghelm and claim some territory in Outland, he appointed Sendormeth Shadeleaf to general of the sentinels then they headed to Blade's Edge Mountains and established a town in the southwestern edge of the area and named it Sylvanaar. When words of Illidan's fall reached Darnassus many night elves seeked out Celefos to join his cause, the Nightfall Outrunners increased drastically in numbers and they quicky took out ogre encampments with unexpected assaults. Within a few weeks they had reached the lair of Gruul the Dragonkiller, they wiped out the remaining forces of Gruul before entering his lair to slay the Dragonkiller himself and claiming the western half of Blade's Edge Mountains for the night elves. Aftermath With the fall of Illidan Stormrage and taking parts of Blade's Edge Mountains the Nightfall Outrunners was disbanded and they all returned to Azeroth and to Darnassus although some of them including Rhenerina and Celefos went north to the Sunwell as a new threat were at the doorstep. After that Celefos went back to training with Fandral Staghelm to improve his spellcasting since he was mainly a Druid of the Claw, by improving his healing abilities and his abilities to control nature he had polished his flaws. With his successful leadership in Outland and by becoming a more versatile druid he was appointed to archdruid by Fandral Staghelm and he was now known among the night elves and was highly regarded in the Cenarion Circle. Forming the Nightfall Custodians After spending over a year in Darnassus training and planing his future Celefos recieved a rumor about an ongoing civil war in Grizzly Hills between the Redfang Tribe and the Frostpaw Tribe, this was indeed a serious issue as the two tribes had lived in peace for thousands of years. Celefos knew something wasn't right and he feared that his former mentors Orsonn and Kodian was in danger as they were caught in the middle of a warzone. He consorted with Fandral Staghelm about going to Grizzly Hills but he couldn't do it alone so he asked Fandral if he would support him with some troops, Fandral simply responded "Your leadership cannot be questioned, as an archdruid you may act singlehandedly in matters like this". Celefos took Fandral's words and did as he was told, he traveled to Moonglade and revived the Nightfall Outrunners but he changed the name to Nightfall Custodians and merged it into the Cenarion Circle. Now being a part of the Cenarion Circle they would travel across Azeroth restoring balance to nature, cleansing corrupted places and healing tainted animals. Words of his actions spread quickly and it didn't take long before members of the old Nightfall Outrunners seeked him out wanting to serve him once again. After just one day he had enough followers to begin their first mission, investigate the furbolg war inside the stump of Vordrassil. They spent many days investigating the source of the corruption and finally found it. Unfortunately the expedition was put on hold and during that time an orc shaman named Draga Wolfbrother heard of the expedition and he traveled to Grizzly Hills and finished what the Nightfall had started and put the corrupted Ursoc to rest. Celefos returned to Grizzly Hills some time after to find both the furbolgs and the spirit of Ursoc at peace. Although he was happy with the outcome he returned home to Darnassus very dishonored that an orc had finished something that was of such personal importance for Celefos himself. Cataclysm Coming soon... Category:Guilds